Mariam
My Ideas for group discussion My ideas for group discussion: Monday 21st February 2011 Hey. After the lecture today I've really thought about our campaign and how it is all mostly about awareness and that really isn't what a campaign should be about, as the speaker Richard George mentioned. We really have to affect a change in society however minor. Therefore I thought of an idea and just wanted to pitch it to you guys on here before the seminar just as a heads up. Would you like to tailor the campaign in order to fight to 'Lower the voting age to 16'?? As Katie mentioned before 16-18 year olds are starting to gain independence and make more choices. Also I think that many 16 year old are extremely affected by the decisions made by our government. Many even have children of their own by this age so shouldn't they have a right to choose how society makes decisions for them and their children? I Will post this to wikia for people who are not on facebook too. Any thoughts? Please post below and sign. Thank you ^.^ xxx 15:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) MariamKauserMDX 15:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Media used for Presentation and Campaigning This is a very late inclusion, I am very sorry to say. However I was unaware whether we had to put media in our reports until someone told me to upload it to wikia. So here are some media that highlights some aspects of the campaign. I have included it on my separate page as I did this independently of the group. Following the disastrous attempt at getting everyone to Wood Green for our event. All campaigning was Awareness Related, and took place in Bradford on the 13th of April 2011. Bradford 13th April I choose to raise some awareness in Bradford as I wanted to see what sort of division if any there were between people from the North in relation to people I approached in London. Ideally I would have liked to have spent a lot longer in trying to find old contacts to interview on video as I had found that this was the easiest form of gaining an idea of people's opinions. The use of the 'Feedback' section on the leaflet in hindsight was far to complicated and time-consuming for people who I approached. Many choose to speak directly, ask questions, be answered and have a little debate. 'People approached in Bradford:' DSCF0067.JPG|Think.Future Leaflets DSCF0060.JPG|Bradford College, 13th April 2011 DSCF0057.jpg|Mubeen Akhtar, 19. Archaelogy Student at Bradford University DSCF0058.JPG|The Politics wall at Bradford University DSCF0066.JPG|Harry Latham, 22. Student/Volunteer/Worker at Bradford One Gallery. DSCF0096.JPG|Juwairiah Begum, 13. Secondary Student at an Islamic Girls' school. Mubeen Akhtar, 19 Agreed to photos but not to being interviewed on camera. Her views were very apathetic, she has never voted and does not think she will vote any time in the near future, if at all. She felt that "They're gonna keep doing what they bloody want, what can we do?", however she did feel that the recent marches in London and around the UK, as well as the increase in political action by young people would be beneficial. As she stated "Even though I couldn't be there, and nothing really changed, like my brother still has to maybe pay more, I think we showed the governement that we can do something if we want and that we're not lazy!". Harry Latham, 22 Is a part-time student, who works initially on a voluntary basis for the Arts Council in Bradford and the Youth Arts Ambassadors but now works as a part-time curator for the Bradford 1 gallery in the centre of the city of Bradford. I had approached him prior to my arrival in regards to a video interview for my video documentary in the JCM1200 module. He very graciously agreed to a longer interview to divulge in a lot more opinions. Unfortunately, I suffered a lot of set backs technologically as the battery of my digital camera kept failing and had to be recharged twice during the course of my interview. This caused a lot of time to be lost and a lot of significant question and answering taking place off-camera. The main reasons for my approaching Harry Latham were because: *He has had an unorthodox academic and professional life. *He is borderline dyslexic and has never "fitted-in" within a school atmosphere. *He comes from a industrial working-class upbringing and his family has had a lenghty history in the armed forces, chiefly the marines. *He has relied heavily on grants and local groups set up and run by the council in order to find a job and a career path for his only dream in life, to be an artist and around creativity. thumb|300px|left|Harry Latham Part1, Test. thumb|left|300px|Harry Part 2 thumb|300px|left|Harry Voiding the Paper thumb|300px|left|Harry Latham Part 5 PLEASE IGNORE THE BEGINNING OF THIS VIDEO. Thank you x Juwairiah Begum, 13 Campaigning outside the Bradford college led to a lot of negative attention, plus many of the students wouldn't appear on camera for religious reasons or for plain vanity. So instead I tried to approach some cousins, as I also needed some northern footage for my documentary and I wanted a wider demographic, age-wise. Juwairiah is not politically aware in the least and that she certainly wouldn't vote, as there is "no point". thumb|300px|left London 14th April Most of my "campaigning" in London was done quite quickly and in retrospect I think I spent more of my energies focusing on gaining material for my JCM1200 documentary. I however found that video-ing my interactions with young people was much more beneficial in creatign a dialogue and finding out exactly how people's perceptions and thoughts develop or are shaped by revealing information. Rein Raudins, 20 Is a Latvian student at Middlesex University, studying Animation. He has never voted, however is slowly becoming more politically aware due to a lot of set-backs financially. thumb|300px|left Kevin Colegate, 19 Is also a student at Middlesex University, studying 3d Animation and Game design. He hails from the borough of Bromley in Greater London. thumb|300px|left Nathan Ball, 19 Is a University Drop-out, currently seeking employment and wishing for a career in the Film Industry. He sees no point in Politics whatsoever thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left The Guys: Nathan Ball, Kevin Colegate & Rein Raudins talking politics: thumb|300px|left Fernanda Drummond, 18 Is a Journalism and Publishing student at Middlesex University. This is the only clear video I could come up with. As other videos approaching people on campus also had footage in support of other campaigns. thumb|300px|left Signatures: MariamKauserMDX 16:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) MariamKauserMDX 11:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) MariamKauserMDX 13:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC)